


Just Do Your Homework

by SapphyreLily



Series: Seijoh 4 Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, seijoh4week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: Seijoh 4 Week Day 2 - Note Passing & DetentionHow all of them forgot to finish their homework and ended up in the same detention class was beyond him - not that he cared. He was just bored.





	

A light _click-click_ , and he looks up to see a familiar notebook on his table. There’s a hastily scrawled sentence on it, and he peers at it before scribbling his response.

While the teacher’s back is turned, he slides the notebook to the person on his right, making sure the metal spiral hangs off the edge to avoid making a sound.

The person raises his eyebrows at him, but picks up the book, frowning at the words. He purses his lips, but does write a few words, and passes it on to the person behind him.

Oikawa stops kicking Iwaizumi's chair, pinching the book held over his shoulder and bringing it down to read the words.

_I’m bored_

**Same**

Shut up and do your homework.

He grins at the familiar handwriting and the expected complaints, adding his own script below theirs.

**_It’s already done_ **

He drops the notebook down the back of Iwaizumi's chair and sees his best friend freeze up. The teacher is no longer looking at them, so he slowly reaches behind him, grabbing the notebook to hide under his worksheets.

He scowls at the response, writes an angry note of his own, and slides it over to Matsukawa.

The younger stifles a laugh at his response, taking a long while to write before he finally passes the book back to Hanamaki.

The pink-haired boy skims through their responses eagerly, happy to see that his idea of entertainment had not been shut down by the law-abiding Iwaizumi.

**_It’s already done_ **

Is that why you’re kicking my chair you asshole

**Lmao**

There is a doodle of two figures seated at their desks, one kicking the other’s chair. The one being kicked has steam coming out of his ears, and a small speech bubble of curses.

Hanamaki turns to grin at his neighbour, and is greeted with a thumbs up. He returns the gesture, and adds his own speech bubble to the figure who is kicking the other.

He tosses the notebook back, and pretends to study his undone homework, but he’s too distracted, waiting for Iwaizumi to receive the book.

He hears a slight _thump_ , looks over to see the 3D figure of Iwaizumi with ears red enough to have steam pouring out of them.

He muffles his laugh in his collar just in time, but Matsukawa snorts, and the teacher turns to face them.

“Something you’d like to share, Matsukawa-kun?”

“Nothing, sensei.” Matsukawa deadpans. “Just wondering why I didn’t understand this question before. It’s not that difficult after all.”

Oikawa raises his eyebrows at the blatant lie, but the teacher simply nods and turns away. He waits till Iwaizumi passes him the notebook before adding his incredulity to the chat.

Or he was going to, when he spots the drawing of what is supposed to be himself kicking Iwaizumi's chair, with a whole speech bubble of “Iwa-chan”s threatening to crush the figures. Iwaizumi's stick figure is spewing a litany of curses, and he almost laughs aloud himself at how accurate the image is.

What the hell

**_> 3< Mattsun, Makki!! My hair is MUCH more fluffy than that!!_ **

That’s what you’re concerned about?

**Oh please, you two are always like that**

_Seconded_

**So anyway**

Did you finish your homework. What’s that question you don’t understand

**_I want ice cream_ **

Go away, Oikawa

**I’ll just give you my worksheet and you can do everything for me**

_If you make Hajime-kun do your work, Hanger-san is doing mine_

[Inside notebook: one page of Japanese literature, one page of English]

Hanamaki, flip to page 79 of your English notes. Matsukawa, the answer is in the text

**_Wow, Iwa-chan, so helpful_ **

If I do their homework, I’m the one getting educated, not them

**If I knew where to find the answer, I’d have _written it down already_**

_Thanks Mom_

**Lmao don’t you mean Dad**

Read the text a few more times before you talk to me again

**_Oooh Mattsun, what a dirty mind_ **

Huh

**Takes one to know one. Fine, I’ll read the text again**

_Lmao which question. Hanger-san definitely isn’t getting any tonight_

**Oooh**

[A giant splotch of ink blurs out the remainder of Matsukawa’s response]

START DOING YOUR HOMEWORK

**_I’ll be getting whatever I want_ **

I’m unplugging your laptop, TV and stealing your charger

**Wow way to kill the mood**

[Inside notebook: one page of Japanese literature, **This one** written in pencil next to question four]

The notebook doesn’t come back round for a long while, and Iwaizumi taps absently on his textbook, revising the material. When it finally lands on his table again, he is surprised to see that there is a lengthy discussion of the literature homework, and smiles at how they ended up working anyway.

Thank you for studying

**_You two are so cute_ **

And immature, there are so many dicks in the margins

**Shush, we studied**

_Anyway, 5 mins to the end of detention_

There are no replies from the others when it circulates back to him, just nods and a gentle commotion as they begin to pack up.

It is only once they are out of the classroom that Oikawa bursts into raucous laughter, while the others stare at him in confusion.

“You– You guys–” He is holding on to Iwaizumi for support, and they are standing in the middle of the hallway, blocking the way. The other three give each other confused looks, before Iwaizumi finally pokes his best friend to try to get him off.

“Oikawa, we can make it to the gym in time if you’ll just _stop laughing–_ ”

“C-an’t h-hel-p-p it,” he chokes, face red with the lack of oxygen. “T-they we-re-e study-ing!”

Matsukawa exchanges an exasperated look with Hanamaki, muttering _what’s so funny about studying?_ , then grabs Iwaizumi's bag strap. “Let’s go practice. Captain Hanger-san can stay here and embarrass himself.”

Iwaizumi nods and shakes a chortling Oikawa off to follow them. The brunet wheezes a few more times before he realises that they are already out of sight, and yells in affront before giving chase.

None of them notice the teacher standing in the doorway, shaking his head at them.


End file.
